Ellie Spicer
Joe Spicer Sylvia Spicer Matt Spicer Unnamed mother Kristin Spicer |status = Alive |actor = Isabella Murad |First appearance = Our Darkest Hour}} |Last appearance = Safe Haven}} Ellie Spicer is a recurring character that first appeared in Our Darkest Hour. Background Ellie is the daughter of Detective Matt Spicer, one of the survivors left behind by serial killer Billy Flynn. In 2010 (Our Darkest Hour), Billy returned to California, having read news articles about Matt and Ellie and feeling like he was responsible for the latter's existence, as she wouldn't have been born if he hadn't let Matt live. Season Five Our Darkest Hour (Part 1) After killing a number of people in home invasions based on his earliest murders, Billy abducted Ellie, as well as her paternal aunt Kristin, and brought them to Matt and Kristin's old house, where he killed their parents over 25 years earlier, tricking Matt into going there as well. After assaulting and tying up Matt's present partner, Derek Morgan, Billy then forced Matt to surrender by holding Ellie hostage. Having everyone under control in the house's bedroom, Billy shot and killed Matt execution-style and abducted Ellie, but not before Matt made Morgan promise that he'd protect Ellie. Season Six The Longest Night (Part 2) Billy attempted to form a team with Ellie, cutting her hair shorter to disguise her from the authorities and bringing her along on his next home invasion. After he shot the husband, he ordered Ellie to go to their son's room and take him to the bedroom and went up and tied up the mother. Ellie did as she was instructed, but told the son's brother to alert the neighbors. When Billy spotted a family photo, he saw that the family had two boys instead of one and went down to their bedroom. After learning what Ellie had done, he took her to the house's attached garage, stole the car and drove away with her. After being contacted by JJ via the state emergency broadcast system, Billy was convinced by her to let Ellie go. After Billy commited suicide by cop, Morgan met Ellie again, told her that Kristin had died from the injuries she sustained after being assaulted by Billy, and comforted her. Remembrance of Things Past It was shown in the episode that Ellie stayed in touch with Morgan, texting him on a daily basis. One of her texts stated that she befriended a girl named Jill and took an interest in soccer. Compromising Positions The episode reveals that Ellie was placed in a foster family, her biological mother being out of the U.S. all of the time due to work. Safe Haven In the episode, Ellie fled from her foster home by using her foster mother's credit card to buy a plane ticket to Virginia. Once there, she sought out Morgan and revealed that her foster family was awful. Among other things, one of the older boys kept trying to spy on her in the shower and none of the family members even noticed that she was gone. In the end, the parents' negligence led to them losing custody of her. At the case's conclusion, Morgan helps Ellie reconnect with her biological mother, who has agreed to take her into her custody, and Ellie thanks him for his help. Appearances *Season Five **Our Darkest Hour *Season Six **The Longest Night **Safe Haven Category:Minor Characters Category:Criminal Minds Characters